Cómo 'Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe' Debió Haber Terminado
by DTLA1992
Summary: La historia tipo parodia del video juego crossover del mismo título. Dos mundos. Un sólo ganador. Descubran quién emergerá de este encuentro. Inspirado por el canal de YouTube.


_**NOTA DEL AUTOR: El siguiente fanfic es una historia tipo parodia inspirada por el popular canal de HISHE. Los personajes y las franquicias son propiedad de Warner Bros., DC Comics, Netherrrealm Studios (anteriormente Midway), Ed Boon y John Tobias.**_

_**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten de la historia.**_

* * *

Un personaje emerge desde los estruendosos rayos que impactan el sinnúmero de computadoras dentro de la Atalaya. Se trataba de un hombre con sombrero de paja y vistiendo prendas blandas y capa azul.

¿O acaso se trataba de una divinidad por las chispas eléctricas que resaltan de sus ojos y la cantidad de energía que va desprendiendo de su cuerpo?

Como sea, éste ataca a Batman con un letal trueno, lo suficientemente cargado como para convertir en cenizas a cualquier hombre. Pero Bruce Wayne NO era cualquier hombre – como tantas veces lo ha demostrado – así que se levanta para hacerle frente a este presunto dios.

"Adivinaré. Eres de la misma dimensión que Scorpion y Liu Kang."

"¿Cómo es posible?" Pregunta con intriga el eléctrico.

"Armadura de aislamiento."

"¿En serio? Porque veo que olvidaste proteger una parte."

Antes de que Batman pudiera preguntar la deidad dispara otra enorme cantidad de electricidad de sus dedos apuntando a la boca del Caballero de la Noche, haciendo estallar su cabeza en múltiples trozos de carne, huesos y órganos.

"Creo que exageré un poco esta vez." Comenta la deidad.

"Uhh… No gritaste '_¡Fatality!'_, Raiden" Dice a duras penas el otro hombre que se encontraba semiinconsciente, golpeado y atado a una silla.

* * *

_**CÓMO MORTAL KOMBAT VS DC UNIVERSE DEBERÍA HABER TERMINADO**_

* * *

**_(ADELANTACIÓN)_**

Selina Kyle, aprovechando la inoportuna aparición del sujeto con prótesis cibernéticas y tatuajes, roba el amuleto y sale corriendo en dirección contraria hasta que un portal sale de la nada y la absorbe.

"¡NO! ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!" Protesta con enojo Flash hacia a ese desconocido, "¡DEJASTE QUE ESCAPARA!"

"¡Púdrete! Yo sólo estaba metido en mis negocios cuando de pronto se abrió un portal que terminó arrojándome a este basurero."

"CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO, IRÉ POR ESE AMULETO Y LUEGO LE SEGUIRÁ GATÚBELA."

"No me digas." Contesta el rufián con una sonrisa vulgar, su ojo robótico listo a disparar. "Ahora me vas a decir que tendrás tiempo para hacer ambas cosas."

Barry Allen se calla momentáneamente para meditar las palabras de ese tipo.

Arrancando con fuerza, Flash envía volando al guerrero unos cinco pasos despareciendo por completo. Ni bien el sujeto se repone de la caída nuevamente es enviado al suelo por una fuerte onda expansiva, de donde caen una inconsciente Gatúbela junto a una mujer rubia con ropa de militar y el amuleto.

Ambas presentaban moretones en sus cuerpos y sangrado.

"Pero qué caraj- "No completa la palabrota ya que la centella roja y dorada lo toma desprevenido, a toda velocidad, por el espacio y tiempo: Primero siendo impactado contra la nariz de la Esfinge en pleno retoque final. Luego viendo como su rostro es estrellado contra un Tiranosaurio Rex almorzando a su víctima.

Segundos después Flash regresa a la realidad arrojando – los despojos - de su contrincante al pavimento como si se tratase de basura.

"¡EN TODA TU CARA! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Barry sale disparado como loco con rumbo incierto. Momentos después aparecería Batman, conmocionado por la escena.

"¡Ellos eran personas!" Se lamenta el vigilante de Gótica.

* * *

**_(ADELANTACIÓN)_**

Luego de expulsar a Raiden fuera del sagrado recinto, Shazam logra salir de este estado de ira del que se encontraba y retoma el control de su cuerpo. Una voz lo llama desde la roca.

"_Billy Batson."_

"¡Gran Mago!" responde alegremente el Mortal más Fuerte, temiendo que ese supuesto dios del trueno le haya hecho daño previo a su llegada. "Gran Mago, estamos pasando por una grave situación. Nuestro mundo está emergiendo con otra realidad, están apareciendo unos sujetos realmente extraños y los demás miembros de la Liga están desaparecidos.

Y me parece que casi mato a ese señor con sombrero de paja."

"_Ciertamente, Billy Batson, fuiste una víctima de una especie de magia corrompida conocida como __**'La Ira'**__. Y el causante es esta criatura, producto de la unión de Darkseid con otro ser de aquel mundo."_

La imagen de una bestia grotesca aparece frente a Shazam. _"Se hace llamar Dark Khan. Su objetivo es hacer sucumbir a sus habitantes con este hechizo en una serie de combates a muerte mientras lentamente va fusionando ambas realidades hasta llevarlo a la destrucción completa."_

"Parece un Doomsday pobremente diseñado."

"_Ni que lo digas."_

"Y entonces Gran Mago, ¿qué debo hacer para terminar con este desastre?"

"_Debes reunir un ejército, compuesto por guerreros del bien y del mal, para hacer frente a las maquinaciones de Dark Khan. Y también debes encontrar al campeón que derrotó a Darkseid en el pasado."_

Shazam se queda mirando la roca por un breve momento, más su expresión pareciera decir otra cosa. "Err… No."

"_¿Disculpa?"_

"Sin ánimos de ofender, Gran Mago, pero no estoy muy convencido. Digo, si me pongo a buscar a los villanos de seguro van a intentar asesinarme, sin mencionar que no estamos seguros si de verdad quieren ayudar a la causa o pretenden aprovecharse de la situación. A parte que no estoy en buenos términos con Black Adam."

"_Niño, sí escuchaste algo de lo que dije, ¿verdad?"_

"¡Claro que sí! Lo único que digo es que quizás podamos ahorrarnos las molestias de estar peleando y buscar un método más práctico.

Mmm… Si pudiera regresar las cosas a como estaban antes de la unión entre dimensiones- Espera. ¡Lo tengo! Tal vez si le pido a Superman que le de varias vueltas a la Tierra para que todo vuelva a la normalidad."

"_Billy, eso es absurdo. Así no funciona el orden de las cosas. ¡Y olvidas que Superman está desaparecido!"_

"Ah, cierto…. ¡Entonces le pediré al Doctor Destino que use su magia para poner orden nuevamente! O tal vez al señor Constantine – a pesar de que robó mis poderes. ¡Oh, oh! ¡El enanito ese también podría ayudarme!"

"_¡Billy, creo que no me has entendido- "_

"Perdón, Gran Mago, debo irme ahora. ¡De todas maneras gracias por su ayuda!" Con esto, Shazam despega del suelo rápidamente y se va alejando del lugar ignorando los llamados del Mago.

"_Urgh, este chico va a hacer que lo maten en cualquier momento."_

"Era de esperarse." Responde una voz gruesa del otro lado, "después de todo los niños son algo imprudentes pero llenos de energía. Energía que me sería muy útil en estos instantes."

Un hombre pálido y calvo con el torso descubierto y adornado de símbolos, vistiendo pantalones, botas y guantes de un color oscuro quien sonríe de manera perversa mientras emana una energía verde de sus palmas.

"Soy Quan-Chi y te voy a sacar toda esa magia hasta dejarte seco. Y luego me servirás en mi ejército de renacidos por toda la eternidad. ¿Qué dices?"

"_¡BILLYYYYYY!"_

* * *

**_(ADELANTACIÓN)_**

Jax comienza a abrir fuego en contra de Diana, quien bloquea fácilmente las balas con sus brazaletes mientras escuda a un capturado Sub-Zero.

"Esto va a ser un problema." Murmura el miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales.

"¿Y quién se supone que eres?"

"Su nombre es Jackson Briggs," contesta el Lin Kuei, "no sería sensato que lo subestimes. Es uno de los combatientes más formidables a quien he enfrentado."

"¿Sí? Pues debería saber que un verdadero guerrero jamás emplea armas de fuego para luchar contra su adversario."

"Y también deberías saber que una verdadera guerrera tampoco debería dar la espalda en una lucha."

La Mujer Maravilla grita de dolor al sentir como la hoja gélida atraviesa su pecho. Lentamente los gemidos van disminuyendo mientras su voz va apagándose hasta yacer muerta en el piso.

Luego Sub-Zero rompe sus esposas congelándolas por completo, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un enfurecido Jax.

"¡¿Pero qué pasa contigo?! ¡¿Acaso eres bestia o qué?!"

"No veo la razón de tu exabrupto, Jackson Briggs."

"O sea, ¿te parece poco que hayas asesinado a una mujer por detrás?"

"Sigo sin ver la conexión."

"¡Sólo te estaba protegiendo, imbécil! Además, ¿por qué esperar a último momento para deshacerte de tus ataduras? Digo, ¡Pudiste dejarlos congelados ahí nomás y escapar! O algo así."

"Necesitaba una distracción para aprovechar el momento y asestar un golpe definitivo."

"HIJO DE- ¡Eso no es una razón justificable, viejo! Pensé que los ninjas tenían honor."

"Soy un Lin Kuei. Por otro lado, esa mujer luchaba del bando de los invasores y es mi deber recordarte que estamos en guerra por la supervivencia de los reinos.

Entonces, si ya dejaste de gimotear, puedes ayudarme en desmantelar esta fortaleza flotante o te puedes largar por donde llegaste."

A pesar de las objeciones, Jax debía admitir que el usuario de hielo trajo un punto válido. Sin nada más que decir, se tragó toda su indignación y decide poner manos a la obra. "Ya, qué mierda. Al menos déjame poner al otro sujeto en un lugar seguro."

"Muy tarde."

Sub-Zero se adelantó en congelar el torso inferior de Shazam y tomándolo del cuello arranca la parte de su cuerpo que quedó expuesto, del cual comenzó a emanar cantidades de sangre.

"_¡Fatality!"_

"¡NOOOO!"

* * *

**_(ADELANTACIÓN)_**

**Primer escenario**

"¿Princesa? ¿Acaso te parezco uno de esos tipos? ¡Deberías saber que el único guasón en esta ciudad soy yo!" Exclama el mencionado con burla.

Viendo que desperdició su tiempo, Scorpion se da la vuelta y sigue en su misión de encontrar a Kitana. Lo que no contó fue el estruendoso sonido de un disparo seguido de una bala que perfora su cabeza, y de paso, hace estallar la parte posterior del cráneo.

Ni bien el espectro cae, el Guasón mira la pistola en mano para percatarse de algo.

"¡Pero si esta es la pistola para matar gente! Esta Harley, ¿cuántas veces le he dicho que esa pistola va en el otro bolsillo? ¡Cómo me molesta eso!... Oh bueno. ¡Tú! Ahora párate y pídeme disculpas."

_***Silencio***_

"Oye… ¿Ninja?... ¿Niiiiinjaaaaa?"

_***Más silencio***_

"_Huh_. Con razón papá jamás me quiso comprar un cachorro."

**Segundo escenario**

Viendo que desperdició su tiempo, Scorpion se da la vuelta y sigue en su misión de encontrar a Kitana. Lo que no contó fue que algo impactó por detrás de su cabeza con tal fuerza que lo mandó contra el pavimento.

Adolorido, el espectro se pone de pie para encontrar al Guasón que tenía en mano un guante de boxeo unido a una pistola a través de un resorte.

"_Oops_. ¿De dónde habrá salido esto?"

"¡Pagarás esa insolencia! ¡CON TU VIDA!" Ruge Scorpion.

"¡Uuuu! ¿Eso significa que nos enfrentaremos en una pelea mano-a-mano para ver quién sale victorioso?"

"¡No, tonto! ¡ASÍ!" Haciendo empleo de sus facultades infernales Scorpion invoca una enorme mano esquelética envuelta en llamas, la cual toma por completo al Guasón y consume su carne hasta dejarlo hecho un esqueleto cubierto con fuego.

"_¡Fatality!_"

Desde lo lejos se escucha una voz gritando: "_¡Él era perso- No, espera, mejor olvídalo. Creo que puedo vivir con eso._"

* * *

**_(ADELANTACIÓN)_**

Liu Kang yace abatido a los pies de Shang Tsung, quien todavía no sale de la impresión.

"¡Increíble! Tal parece que la constante fluctuación de la energía ocasionada por la unión de ambas dimensiones ha incrementado mis poderes más allá de mis límites.

¡Sí! Con este poder podría matarte ahora mismo junto a mis enemigos, luego seguirán mis enemigos y después gobernaré todos los reinos."

"O qué tal si mejor se callan y se largan de mi dimensión." Contesta Hal Jordan, activando su anillo el cual envuelve a ambos – hechicero y monje - en esferas de energía, para después introducirlos en el interior de un enorme cañón formado del anillo mismo.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Linterna Verde activa el cañón que dispara a los individuos más allá del cielo despejado. Satisfecho, el Linterna se sacude las manos mientras escucha a Superman acercándose a su posición.

"Eso fue bastante rápido. Muchas gracias Hal."

"No hay de qué. Dos cabos sueltos menos de qué preocuparnos."

"Y hablando de eso," dice el Hombre de Acero preocupado, "¿a dónde los enviaste exactamente?"

"Lejos. Obvio."

"Sí, ya sé, ¿pero a dónde?"

Linterna Verde se quedó frío ante la interrogante de su colega. "Um…. ¿Cómo a unos cuántos kilómetros fuera de la estratósfera?..."

"¿Me estás diciendo que deliberadamente mandaste a un par de personas, por muy invasores que sean, a morir en el espacio?" Exclama Superman alarmado.

"¡No me veas así! Estaba molesto en ese instante, no estaba pensando en otra cosa y por si lo olvidas ESTAMOS EN GUERRA, Clark. De no ser por mí ya estaríamos muertos, o Dios sabe qué nos hubieran hecho.

Además, un par de bajas no convierte hombres buenos en desquiciados, ¿verdad?"

Ante la charla Superman no puede evitar sino pellizcar el puente de su nariz. "Sólo llévanos con los demás, quieres."

* * *

**_(ADELANTACIÓN)_**

Viendo cómo Dark Kahn estaba reduciendo al Hijo de Krypton de manera despiadada, Raiden realiza un movimiento arriesgado y arroja sus rayos en contra de la criatura; solo para que éste lo bloquee con su brazo y, como a Superman, emplea sus poderes para diezmar al Protector del reino de la Tierra.

"Pensé que estabas de su lado." Dice Clark Kent sorprendido por el actuar del dios.

"Igualmente creí que tu gente lo apoyaba."

"¿Apoyarlo? ¡Claro que no! Todo este tiempo estuvimos luchando contra su influencia."

"**¡SILENCIO!" **Bramó Dark Kahn fastidiado por la conversación que comienza a desarrollarse.

"¿Es eso cierto? ¿Y entonces por qué nunca intentaron hacer un acercamiento para dialogar con nosotros?"

"Porque a cada rato tus guerreros intentaban matarnos en una serie de violentas peleas."

"De hecho, es una manera de solucionar los problemas de dónde vengo. Los habitantes de mi Tierra son puestos a prueba constantemente en un torneo que involucran magos y deidades."

"**¿ACASO ESTOY PINTADO O QUÉ? ¡PÓNGANSE A PELEAR!"**

"Eso suena fatal – perdona el juego de palabras," continúa Superman, "¿y no les da temor morir?"

"_Meh_. Después de ver litros de sangre derramada y órganos regados por doquier, uno se acostumbra. ¿Y cómo se las arreglan para lidiar con sus villanos?"

"Lo de siempre: ellos hace sus fechorías, amenazan a los civiles, nosotros venimos, nos repartimos golpes y patadas en batallas épicas y los llevamos ante la Justicia."

"Fascinante."

"**¡NO SERÉ IGNORADO TODO EL DÍA!"**

"Ni creas. A veces sucede un cataclismo que amenaza con toda la existencia universal, y cierto calvo melomaníaco es artífice de la gran mayoría de esas veces."

"Te compadezco. Nosotros tenemos uno de esos también, sólo que este tiene cierta tendencia hacia los cadáveres reanimados."

"**¡ME ESTÁN COLMANDO LA PACIENCIA! ¡DIVIÉRTANME CON SU PELEA!"**

"¡YA CÁLLATE!" Gritan al unísono los héroes, hartos de los gritos y el comportamiento infantil de Dark Kahn, hacen uso de sus poderes para hacer estallar su cuerpo en miles de pedazos llameantes.

"Me equivoqué. ¡Este sujeto es más desesperante que el otro!"

"Alégrate, Superman. La criatura está muerta y nuestras dimensiones podrán regresar a la normalidad."

Es verdad. Dark Kahn al fin fue derrotado, pero Superman no podía evitar sentirse mal en parte por haber tenido que matarlo como último recurso para salvar su mundo – y a Darkseid también consecuentemente – aun así, sentía curiosidad por algo.

"Entonces… ¿Tienen algún término para el término de estos combates?"

"De hecho, sí."

"…. ¿Puedo?"

"Adelante."

Con esto Clark inhala mucho aire y tranquilamente exclama: "¡_Fatality_!"

"¡Excelente!" Añade Raiden.

* * *

_**PERO ASÍ ES COMO DEBIÓ HABER TERMINADO**_

Mientras Darkseid era empujado hacia el portal por la visión térmica de Superman, paralelamente Shao Kahn estaba siendo electrocutado en la entrada de su escape por Raiden.

Sin estar conscientes sus ataques estaban ocasionando una ruptura dimensional a través de los portales, lo que ocasionaría un proceso de choque entre ambos universos que amenazaría con la existencia de quienes los habitan a manos de un ser que emergería de dicha unión.

De pronto, todo se paraliza.

A lo lejos, en el cosmos, se puede apreciar como el tiempo comienza a retroceder mientras las dimensiones en colisión se van separando lentamente hasta estar distanciadas considerablemente y quedar separadas por una enorme cortina a manera de muro.

En algún punto cercano a los hechos se encuentra una suerte de duende con terno púrpura y sombrero clásico acompañado de un grupo de personajes con semblante divino.

"Listo. Todo devuelta a la normalidad y un apocalipsis innecesario se logró evitar," comenta el hombrecillo con satisfacción, "y supongo que recibiré una buena paga por el trabajo, ¿no?"

"Qué mayor paga que ver cómo el orden de las cosas sigue su propio curso y sus habitantes seguirán continuando sus vidas según el propósito que se les ha encargado." Contesta uno de los seres espirituales.

"¿Entonces eso es un 'no' para la paga?"

"¿Tú que crees?" Inquiere otra de los seres.

"Qué mal. Ahora le voy a tener que decir a mi esposa por qué no regresaré a casa con su regalo de aniversario. A propósito, ¿creen que hicimos lo correcto al separarlos de esta manera? Digo, ¿no creen que esto los afecte de alguna u otra manera?"

"Quien sabe. La única manera de saberlo es viendo cómo transcurren los hechos para descubrir si el resultado de nuestros actos fue beneficioso o perjudicial."

El duendecillo lo medita por un rato, luego concluye: "Sí, tienen razón. De seguro les irá bien... ¿Verdad?"

* * *

**¡Qué tal a todos y a todas!**

**Esta es la segunda historia tipo parodia que publico inspirado por el canal de _'How It Should Have Ended'_ de YouTube. Esta vez se trata del juego de pelea tipo crossover entre los superhéroes del universo de los cómics de DC y los guerreros de la saga de Mortal Kombat.**

**Honestamente, si estaba animado por querer jugar a esta curiosa entrega cuando salió hace como diez años atrás - mas o menos - pero luego como que me sentí decepcionado y no lo digo por los gráficos: el modo historia estuvo forzado, las mecánicas del juego dejaba mucho de qué desear, los minijuegos resultaron ser molesto y carecía d la presencia de varios personajes clásicos en ambos bandos (llámenme ignorante, pero en ese entonces no tenía ni ida de quién era Shazam hasta que me puse a investigar por mi cuenta).**

**Aunque sé que para algunos el juego fue de su agrado, para algunos no, pero lo cierto es que si no hubiera sido por esta entrega lo más seguro es que nunca hubiéramos visto el re lanzamiento de la saga de Ed Boon y John Tobias tras el cierre de Midway ni tampoco hubiera existido la franquicia de 'Injustice'.**

**Como siempre les deseo un buen día y mucha suerte en lo que hagan. ¡Nos vemos! **


End file.
